Autumn Time Lovin
by LittleMissGloom01
Summary: Benson begins to slowly realize he is possibly in love with pops...might stretch into a few chapters its slash so if you don't like please dont read X3
1. A cold start

_ So hello Peeps of fanfiction. I was very dissapointed that there was no slashing of Benson and pops so here i present my story *0* hopefully you all like. I do want to continue since i already wrote some for what's gonna happen next. Please positive critizism is advised...or even bad ones -_- i will grudgeningly accept haha -A/N_

* * *

><p>Cold friday in Autumn<p>

(cheesy title i know i didn't know what else to call it)

"Alright everybody here's today's park duties," Benson called enthusiastically with a light smile, at least, it sounded that way to him. To everyone else it was combined with his usual monotonous voice and sarcasm which made the park groundkeepers wondering if he was already in a bad mood. It was a chilly Friday in November everyone was huddled together on the porch listening on what they had to do today. "So today, Skips will be raking up the leaves" He was answered with a nod. "Ok and Muscle man. High five ghost. You will be cleaning up the mess left from the concert now that the tour is over." "Aw sweet! Hopefully we find some choice stuff! Woooooo!" Muscle man shouted and ran off with High five ghost following behind him. Benson followed the two for a short while with his eyes and turned back to his clipboard.

"Mordecai and Rigby…you'll be in charge of cleaning the park's golf carts and emergency car. Pops you-"

"What?" Both Mordecai and Rigby said in unison. " But it's_ freezing_ out here dude!" Mordecai whined. "Yeah!" Rigby retorted, defending his best friend, "Shouldn't we like wait for summer for that? It's not like there that dirty!" The small raccoon pointed to the vehicles coated in mud. Benson sighed, "Look, Rigby, we all gotta do our job, so let's just get through this and get it over with," He said with pinching the part of his nose between his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. There was a silent pause. Benson took a deep breath to push away the stress that was already beginning to build up inside of him. "Now, Pops, you will be-"

"So then, it'll be cool if we just go to a car wash or something?" Mordecai interrupted again.

"Do whatever you want, as long as it gets done," Benson said in response, thinking that he should've just told them that was already what he meant for them to do. "So Pops, you will be in charge of managing the Snack shack today."

"Oh good show! How I love to manage the snacks and greet the lovely customers." Pops giggled with excitement. Benson smiled. How he found such delight in an n employee finding such enthusiasm in his work. After all doesn't every manager hope to find an employee like Pops?

After everyone left to do their tasks, Benson got set on what he had to do. He went to his office all toasted warm from the built in heater inside the room. The heat already affecting his chilled body. He took of his dark navy jacket and orange and yellow striped scarf to hang on the coat rack. He sat down into his desk chair. It squeaked slightly as he eased into it. He took a moment to look at tall the paper work needed to be accomplished and sighted. Today was going to be a long day.

After four hours, Benson needed a break and decided to check on everyone. He got up; stretched, winced from the cracking noise his back made but soon sighed in comfort as his muscles began to relax. He was especially glad to be off of his bottom feeling how numb it had gotten from sitting down for so long. He put on his jacket and scarf and set out quickly to see if there was any damage. Especially from a certain pair of idiot slackers…

He first came up to Muscle man and High-Five Ghost's area and saw from a distance that half of the task was already done. Benson was slightly surprised to see that the two had turned the clean up as some kind of game. Then again they always tried to make anything seem more extreme or fun. Hell, whatever gets the work done, Benson thought. He saw the little stands around the stadium which once help snacks; t-shirts, souvenirs and booze were already free of litter and ready to be put away from the company they rented them from. The pair had set on cleaning the clutter around the actually stage.

"Bet you can't beat that man." High-Five Ghost called out in his quivery voice after he shot a balled up heap of garbage into the trash bin placed ten feet in front of them.

Muscle man laughed grotesquely. "Please, man I can totally make it with one hand behind my back!" He called out to his friend in his hoarse voice.

To back up said statement he held his left hand behind his back and attempted to throw the balled up trash with his right hand. He pulled his right arm as far as it would go, shifted his legs for better ground, grunted and used all his strength to throw the want-to-be basketball into the bin. He and High-Five just stared at the bundle which had broken apart merely five feet away.

From a distance, Benson just shook his head in amazement from all that big talk muscle man had that was all he had to show for it. But soon that silence was filled with loud laughter.

"Wow man…th-that was...the...worst throw I've ever seen!" High-Five barely managed to say through his fits of laughter.

"You know who else throws that bad?" Muscle man said through his gasps of breath from his wheezing laugh. "My mom!" he shouted, which started a new wave of laughter from the two. Benson just rolled his eyes and walked away, satisfied at least that the two were almost done. He marked it down on his clipboard.

He came up to Skips who, to his amazement, had already picked up the leaves, put them in the appropriate waste disposal, and had even cleaned the fountain near his work area. Skips, who was only wearing the same jeans he always wore and work gloves for warmth, was now sitting on the bench in front of the fountain enjoying the view and peaceful environment.

"Whoa Skips your already done?" called Benson as he walked over to where the yeti was sitting. "And you even cleaned the fountain. Wow!" Benson smiled to the man with gratefulness shining in his eyes.

"Ah it was nuttin Benson." The white haired ape man said with modesty.

"Thanks man I really appreciate this."

"Well anything else I can do?"

"Its fine Skips you're done for the day," Benson said with much gratitude.

"Well thanks man, guess I'll head to the garage then. Work out for a bit. Might as well get the blood pumping it is cold today." He got up with a grunt; put his hand on Benson's shoulder for a short as he walked away as his way of saying thanks for this early release from work.

Benson, now in a good mood, set on finding Mordecai and Rigby. As he set on his journey he wrote a good report on Skips and everything that had been accomplished so far. The closer he got to the house the more his good vibe was turning into worry wondering if the two handled the job with no complications. He walked to the house. Round the back and saw the two wrestling each other on the cold ground.

"Take it back dude!" Mordecai demanded.

"No way! Your just mad cuz its true!" Rigby shouted

Benson felt his shoulders stiff with the asinine and unprofessionalism displayed in front of him. Each one was trying to pin the other down to prove their point. Their fighting style was followed by a series of grunts and sloppy brute force.

"Ahem." Benson addressed, announcing his presence.

The two stopped and looked up to see Benson looming over them with annoyance plastered all over his face. Mordecai and Rigby slowly looked at each other and quickly got up and dusted of the dirt on their jackets and pants, well at least in Mordecai's case. Rigby being the rebel he was refused to wear pants even despite the nipping air and settled with a dark burgundy jacket.

"Uh, hey Benson, what's up?" Mordecai chuckled nervously and pulled at one of the many zippers on his forest green winter jacket.

"Yeah dude your totally interrupting us." Rigby said in annoyance. Mordecai elbowed him in his arm. "Ow!" Rigby whined and glared at his friend.

Benson sighted in frustration. "Did you two finish what you were supposed to do?" Mordecai immediately perked up.

"Yup totally finished Benson," Mordecai said proudly. Benson noticed his left cheek was puffed out more than his right, indicating that he had been hit hard.

"What happened to your face?" Benson asked looking down at the raccoon, doubting he had any power in him to cause it.

"Oh, well, you see when we got there, outta nowhere this buff, ripped chick comes over to us telling us we stole her bag. We told her we didn't have it. She kinda shook us and saw we didn't and was about to go when **_Rigby_** here," Mordecai said his shorter friends name with bitterness," had made a crack on how manly she was. She turned around, started sprinting toward us" Mordecai held up his arms in disbelief," grabbed me and socked me…hard too…" He finished quietly while rubbing his bruised cheek.

"Well glad that's all that happened and it didn't get worse." Benson responded coolly. "And Rigby you should watch what you say, got it?" He had raised his voice slightly in disapproval of the raccoon's lack of better judgment. The little raccoon just folded his arms and glared in the other direction and grumbled.

"Well since you finished that you guys mind sweeping the house and doing the dishes?" Benson asked.

"Sure no problem" Mordecai said.

"What? We finished the car wash crap, shouldn't we be done now?" Rigby complained.

"Rigby!" Mordecai said through his teeth and glared at him.

"_Ugh_! Fine. Whatever." Rigby said sourly and went into the house slamming the door.

"Later Benson." Mordecai called after he went running to follow his small companion. "Hey don't think we're done here Rigby! After this you're gonna get it!" Benson heard Mordecai shout this retort somewhere in the house.

Benson stared at the door for a short while then decided it wasn't any of his business anyway. They always fought. Always made up quickly too. Probably an argument about that Mary or Margret chick I been hearing about, Benson thought to himself. He looked at his clipboard and decided to wait on checking them off to make sure they finished.

After a short walk down the path he came up to the Snack shack, where Pops was. From appearance business was going slow. Which made Benson a little disheartened. What was he going to tell ? He would be very disappointed to find that his he would be under the expected currency from his small franchises in the park. He also didn't like hearing excuses from the certain hot-headed manager either.

"Ah ha ha….ah ha ha ha!" He heard Pops giggle.

He looked up at the clipboard he didn't even realize he had put in front of his face. He saw Pops entertain himself with the clicking of the cash register.

Ping! Ping! Ding!

He pressed on each button testing each sound as if ready to play a piece with the noise as if from an instrument and smiled. Benson chuckled at the sight. He never knew why every time he saw the man he felt such a cozy warmness swell up inside him. He mused about it as he walked closer and closer to the said man. Perhaps it was his child like wonder and naivety that made him want to protect that innocence. (Even though that was already his requirement from the owner of the park.) Or perhaps it was how he found delight and goodness in everyone despite how mean they appeared. Such as in Benson. Despite the tense feeling people put up around Benson, Pops was always in high spirits with him.

It might have even been how he turned every bad situation into something to laugh about. Be he found himself entranced the man in admiration. Or so he thought it was just that…

"Hey Pops how's business going?" Benson asked, barely containing his sudden blossoming good mood.

"Benson, my good man, business is going great! I saw a mother and her lovely daughter, a man and his canine companion, and three children playing and an elderly couple…"

"Wow Pops, all these people came by and bought something?" Benson said with new hope. Maybe he wouldn't have to break the bad news that business has failed yet another day to Mr. Maellard.

"Eh…oh…no Benson, I merely waved a friendly hello and some even waved back." Pops said delighted. As quickly as Benson's hope began to blossom it soon came to a crashing fall. Pops was no fool to the other man's distress. "Oh I'm terribly sorry Benson maybe I should have pressed them further to buy something. I guess I'm just not cut out for running a snack shop." Pops finished quietly looking down.

"Oh pops, it's not your fault," Benson said quickly to cheer him up. He hated to see those innocent eyes filled with sorrow." It's just the weather. It's getting chillier, so of course people would want something more fitting than a cold soda."

Then Pops smiled suddenly. An idea struck him. "Then the answer is clear then on what else must be done don't you agree Benson?" He replied slyly, so much so it sounded as a soft purr and upon saying so he leaned over the counter facing to the outside to where Benson was. He closed the distance between them by quite a bit.

* * *

><p>So yeah tell me what you think so far X3 This is my first time posting hehe.<p> 


	2. Friday Night Plans

_A/N: Sorry this took awhile . but here it is! Took awhile since when I wrote it the first time on paper i made alot of changes so I hope it's better now I read it over like three times but if something is wrong then i do apologize =3_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thu-thump. <strong>_

"Uh…what do you mean Pops?" He asked nervously. _Wait why am I getting nervous? A-and why's my heart pounding?_

"Why Benson my good man now that winter is nipping at our noses," He lightly tapped a finger on Benson's nose causing the man to flinch and blush in surprise," it's clear that now we should serve food fitted for the season! Such as hot chocolate and warm apple pie. Jolly Grand idea don't you agree Benson, my good man? I'm sure Papa would approve!" He bounced with excitement, barely containing his enthusiasm.

Benson gave the man a warm smile. Why of course! Why hadn't he thought of that? Instead of thinking of ways to make business better he just began to mope and feel sorry for himself.

"Your right Pops, I'll tell Mr. Maellard tomorrow." He said.

"Oh well I gladly accompany you I can see how mean Papa can be towards you" Pops offered.

"Thanks Pops. That means a lot to me." He said tenderly. This caused both of them to go quiet. What the hell was that? Benson wondered to himself alarmed. Pops titled his head to the side confused. "Uh so Pops now that that's settled you can come out of there you know" he laughed nervously. Pops nodded happily after a moment.

The older man grabbed his beige trench coat and black scarf and put on his gloves and adjusted his top hat. He closed up and headed around the back. Pops briskly walked around to where Benson was.

"Come on Pops," Benson said beginning to walk," Let's head back I want to announce another group outing tonight."

"Oh how wonderful my good man! A night out the town sounds simply delightful!" Pops said, suddenly seizing and pulling the man back into an embrace. Benson, shocked from the sudden contact, flushed quite fiercely. It was the first time anyone of his friends had hugged him. Skips would either put a hand on his back or his shoulder and there was that one time with Don but he couldn't really count that. It felt so good. So comfortable and warm. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact. Tried to remember every feel of it and before he knew it Pops broke the embrace seconds later.

* * *

><p>As Pops and Benson headed back to the house there was a silent air around them. Benson didn't mind though it gave him time to check off what had been completed, profile what each employee had done and side note what needed to be said about the snack shack. The manager also took Pops silent as a way to give him peace to work. Thinking this he began to take quick glances at the man next to him. Pops was looking at everything in silent amazement. He would stare at the orange leaves falling from the trees. Every time the wind cause them the trees to tremble it caused more leaves of every autumn color, from red to orange to yellow and brown, to fall so gracefully to the ground. The lollipop man stared at the birds beginning to depart to find warmer climate to stay warm. He began to hum a peaceful tune. Something from Mozart or Beethoven? Benson wondered. He wasn't too keen on classical music so he wouldn't know. But it did sound something similar to it. As he began to muse about this he noticed how happy pops looked.<p>

So carefree and easy going as usual. Making even a trip back to the house as enjoyable as possible. Benson began to completely stare at the man, not even realizing what he was doing himself. Just adoring the lollipop man's simple indulgence of walking through the park. Of course his daydreaming was cut short when he realized Pops was giving him a puzzled look.

"Is something wrong, Benson?" Pops asked feeling self-conscience.

Benson's heart began to pump fast in alarm. He felt a bit ashamed of what he was doing.

"Oh uh sorry I was uh just noticing that um uh…." Benson wasn't good at coming up with quick excuses. That seemed to be more of Mordecai and Rigby's forte. Even if it didn't work most of the time. He envied them for a split second. He soon dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Uh sorry Pops I was just…kinda…well enjoying…watching you..." He replied quietly turning away embarrassed. Pops stopped and stared at him a bit surprised. But then he gave a silly smile.

"Oh if that's all my good man then I guess I don't mind, seeing as long as it's only you doing it." He giggled and ran ahead. It amazed Benson to see how much vigor he had for his age. But he soon felt his eyes wander to the older man's head, to his torso then his...his what? Wait what am I looking at? Geez! What's wrong with me? Benson wondered to himself shocked. Well, then again it has been awhile…come to think of it when was the last time I…

Too long, if he seriously thought Pops looked pretty good from the behind. He shuttered at that last thought. This job is getting too stressful, he needed a vacation. Badly. Then again who had the time with the way this park seemed to go into chaos every day. It amazed him that nothing had gone wrong today. Then again today isn't over something could happen tonight. He felt his shoulders tense. He groaned. He needed to relax. He couldn't wait to go out tonight. Drink a few beers to ease the stress of the week.

* * *

><p>When Benson finally made it to the house he stood outside and looked around. The sun had already disappeared pass the trees but you could still see the orange sky and how it made the clouds look red and purple. Felt really peaceful. Even despite the cold seeping through his jacked and on his fingertips causing them feel numb. So beautiful too making him sigh in content. Of course until he looked into the trees. Complete darkness in there. It gave him a feeling of dread. Something could pop out any minute. A zombie, the graveyard was just beyond the woods too; a knife wielding crazed murder or even Kroger himself! What if he had fallen asleep in his office without knowing it, gave him a sense of peace to relax and loosen his guard.<p>

He began to regret going to that all night horror movie marathon festival with skips, muscle man and High-five on Halloween. Pops didn't go though. He wondered if it would've been easier with him there. Seeing as everyone else thought his sudden yelps of fear at the scary parts funny. At least he would've shown some sympathy. He hated scary movies. They seemed so ridiculous at first till your home alone in your bed or in his case alone in front of the woods as the sun began to sink lower, without any distractions, with your mind free to roam anyway. Especially the terrors of the night.

Benson quickly went into the house... Free from the paranoia of the darkness and not to mention the dangers. Mordecai and Rigby were on the couch playing a really outdated video game. Muscle Man and High-five were watching. He never understood why they didn't just buy a new system for newly released games with better graphics. Maybe they just appreciated the classics more? Maybe they couldn't afford it. That seemed more believable. Especially after he had to cut their checks in half for ruining the fountain during the baby duck fiasco. Until that was paid off they had to wait for the luxury of having a new system.

"Oh five in a row dude! You totally suck at this!" Mordecai began to gloat. Rigby pouted.

"Please. I practically let you have that last round!"

"What about the other four times?" Muscle man smirked. Mordecai laughed and High-five just grinned even wider.

"Stop talking!" Rigby shouted.

Benson watched as Rigby became more focused and glued his eyes on the screen in hopes to beat his best friend. He found Skips and Pops in the kitchen chatting over warm coffee mugs. Benson called everyone's attention to discuss about tonight's plan.

"Alright everyone let's hustle!" Benson called out of his old black Honda. He was already set to go but was waiting on everyone else to finish whatever they needed to do. Mordecai, Rigby and Pops would be carpooling with him. Muscle man and High-five ghost would be joining Skips in his classic dark blue Lincoln continental. Benson always wondered how he afforded such a nice car. Then again who knows what he did before this job. He began to picture FBI agents, secret operatives and bodyguards. He pictured Skips in one of those black suits and wearing sunglasses. Somehow it just fit perfectly.

"…son…son…YO BENSON!" Mordecai shouted causing him to jump a bit. Mordecai and Rigby had already slid into the backseat.

"What?" He shouted back a bit harsher than he wanted. Mordecai flinched at the sudden roar of his boss.

"Are going or not? Sheesh! You don't have to get all cranky!" Rigby snorted in defense of his friend.

"Oh right, yeah, sorry." Benson muttered as he watched Pops walk in front of his car to get around to the passenger door. When the older man entered he put his foot on the clutch and began to shift the vehicle into first gear to move. Skips began to follow him, his car gleaming each time it was struck under a street light. Man was it beautiful, Benson thought, lucky guy. Every time he switched the gear in his car he had to put force into it. Guess that shows how long he's had it and how much little effort he put into taking care of it.

"Yo, um, Benson is it cool if I switch the station?" Mordecai asked a little hesitantly. Still a little startled from earlier. It gave Benson a heavy guilt in the pit of his stomach.

"I don't mind but ask pops," Benson signaled with a swing of his head into pops direction next to him, keeping his eyes on the road, "He's the one who picked it out." He noted seeing as pops had chosen a classical music station he never knew existed.

"Is it cool Pops?" Mordecai turned his head towards said man.

"Hm? Oh yes that's fine I don't mind" He said smiling. On that, Mordecai leaned closer and changed the station to some indie rock music. Strange tunes of guitars and the hit of drums began to fill the car. Benson had to admit it did sound pretty good. He was enjoying the peacefulness of Pops music but this sounded more upbeat and made the drive feel more exciting.

"Oh my, this sounds so delightful!" Pops observed. "Ah ha ha ha!"

He began to try to snap his fingers to the tune. Mordecai began to laugh. Rigby just sighed in annoyance and turned his attention to the outside of the window.

"Are we there yet?" Rigby asked bored.

This time Benson sighed. For some reason he felt like a family traveling on some lame road trip.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Hmm. A family traveling on some lame road trip? haha i pictured Benson as the cranky dad, Pops the dorky mom and mordecai and rigby as the kids at this part XD_


End file.
